villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanomachines Story 4
Earth Philip's form was sparking, a powerful EMP blast shattering everything in his systems. He looked up at Rune's face, his vision fading. Vandorf was not too far behind, struggling to get up the mountian they were on. His voice begun to sound like a damaged microphone, "Ru-Rune?" Rune, bent over Philip, held his head in her hands, tears streaming from her eyes. "Philip! No!" Philip lifted up his left arm, watching it dissolve into goo on the rocks. "I can't seem to maintain my physical form..." "No, no, this can't be happening," Rune choked out. Rune glared angrily at Vandorf, shooting a wave of fire in his direction. The scientist leaped to a lower rock, dodging the wave of fire. Philip began to internally panic, everything was slipping from his mind. "Have to stay...online." Rune looked back to Philip, her face expressing panic and deep sadness. "Philip, don't die......please....don't leave me....all alone..." Philip constantly "watched" as everything in his mind vanished, his opinions, his personality, his very memories, everything that made him everything he was. Completely despite himself, he jerked up and said, "I can feel my mind slipping away..." He fell over, his body splashing and being nothing more that a lifeless puddle on the stones. Rune's heart nearly stopped as she gazed at the puddle of nanomachines that was once Philip. "PHIIILIIIIIP!!!" She collapsed over the puddle, sobbing. Vandorf finally made it up. "My weapon did exactly as it was to do. Now to perform a reboot of its systems...", reaching for the puddle with a magnetic gloves to form the puddle into a ball. Rune, enraged, reached up and grabbed Vandorf's wrist very tightly. Her orange eyes flashed as she glared up at him. "Don't you touch him." "When will you understand child! It is my property! It wasn't even suppose to be alive! And even if you can reboot him as he was...he'd just be some back up data..." He reached out again. Rune tightened her grip on Vandorf's wrist. "I SAID....don't touch him." Rune got to her feet, her hand around Vandorf's wrist becoming engulfed in flames, Rune glaring viciously into Vandorf's eyes. Vandorf jumped backwards, tearing off his glove and calling for back up, "You little bitch! I can arrest you for theft of government property!" Rune orange eyes glowed with fury. "You can't arrest me for anything. You made him illegally, remember?" Rune held out both hands, and shot a powerful wave of fire at Vandorf. Vandorf ducked, and pulled out a pistol. "Stop it! I'll just be taking it now, and I'll be on my way." Helicopter blades can be heard spinning, close-by, coming from the bottom of the mountian they were on...making Rune wonder why the hell he wasted his time climbing instead of flying up the damn mountian. "What, are you gonna' shoot me?!" Rune growled, her voice becoming filled with rage. "I DARE you!" The helicopter made it up there, filled with armed men. With his good hand Vandorf said, "I don't have to...men! Fire at will!" The men leveled their weapons at the girl. Rune raised a fire barrier, protecting herself and Philip's puddle. "You...heartless....BASTARD!!" She pressed her hands against the fire barrier and shot a wave of fire from the barrier itself at the helicopter and Vandorf. After then men went running to the remains of the helicopter for cover, it suddenly was sent flying through the air. An all too familiar person said in a fake Austian accent said, "I'm bahck!" Elsewhere To his surprise Philip opened his eyes. Holding his head he sat up. He jumped, 'Where am I? Where's Rune?' Philip looked under his left hand. Sand, grey sand off a silvery ocean. The only thing that popped in his head was a fragment of Poe. "A Plutonian Shore..." He got up and decided to investigate where he was. He watched that, even though he walked, there were not traces of foorprints in the sand. Not paying attention, Philip's foot got stuck on something and he tripped. "Ow!" he exclaimed, not understanding why he can feel pain. "What did I trip on?" He saw a bent structure sticking out of the sand. He noticed another little bludge out of the sand. He gingerly wiped some away and was shocked with what he saw. It was a face, the face of Marilyn Monroe. "The h- is this?" Philip covered his mouth, completely surprised at the fact that the he couldn't seem to say the word "hell". He looked about half a foot away and there was another person, a person all to familiar. "The Senator's daughter?" Philip kneeled near her and wiped the sand from her mouth. "Why do you disturb my sleep?" Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123